


dancing on the blades (set my heart on fire)

by ShatterinSeconds



Series: under the city lights [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterinSeconds/pseuds/ShatterinSeconds
Summary: “Why am I doing this?” Keith mumbles as Lance casually guides him to the ice.Lance turns his head slightly, cold nose pressing against Keith’s cold cheek. “Because you love me.”“I must really love you then,” Keith replies but doesn’t budge from the edge separating him from the rink.(or, it’s that time of year for ice skating fics)





	dancing on the blades (set my heart on fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is part of a series, it's written to be read as a standalone fic so there's no need to read the other three parts if you don't want to.
> 
> Did I self project my old fears of skating onto Keith? Yes, yes I did.

 

Staring at Keith, Lance stands with his hands on his hips in front of the bed. “Let’s go ice skating! I’ll buy us some hot chocolate and we can cuddle together to preserve warmth.”

“Mmm, nah,” Keith mumbles as his eyes flicker over the page in the book he has been trying to read for the last few minutes--but seeing Lance out of the corner of his eye, meandering in and out his bedroom in the process of cleaning up, distracted him. 

Those swaying hips had distracted him, if Keith has to give specifics.

“Oh, really?” Lance’s expression falters for a moment, and Keith inwardly grimaces--he needs to work on his delivery. But before he can placate his decision, Lance seems to understand the reason behind the ‘no,’ if that devilish grin is anything to go by. “Wittle Keith doesn’t know how to ice skate, does he?” Lance mocks, the teasing light capturing his features. He crawls onto the bed, hands, knees, and feet sinking into the sheets, until he reaches Keith. Gently, he grabs the book out of Keith’s hands to toss it away from them to gain his boyfriend’s full attention.  

Keith glares at Lance through the fringe of his bangs, only becoming hesitant when he realizes he’ll have to answer at some point. “My dad took me when I was five once… I got scared by the zamboni, okay?”

His blue eyes widen as he claps in surprise; the giddy expression continues to grow and grow and grow. “Oh my god, oh my god. Babe, that’s so fuckin’ adorable.” Lance is closer now, arms having snaked their way around Keith’s waist, and his breath whispers across Keith’s ear as he mutters, “If you go with me, I promise I’ll protect you from the big bad zamboni.”

“Lance, if you don’t stop, you’re not going to have a boyfriend to go with.” This halfhearted statement, along with a sharp glare and a scowl and every other attempt to hide his embarrassment, doesn’t much deter Lance from his games.  

A dramatic gasp escapes from Lance’s lips as he places a hand to his chest. “How  _ dare  _ you speak that way to your savior!” Looming over Keith, he wears a wicked expression, and Keith finds himself smirking in anticipation of what’s to come. “Your punishment must begin immediately.”

It’s a kiss, a long, drawn out kiss that has Keith gaping for more when Lance pulls only a millimeter away, hand cupping Keith’s chin. The loss of those soft lips has him placing a quiet whine on his tongue, and Lance smirks. Eyelids fluttering, Keith stares at him. “That wasn’t much of a punishme--Ahahahaha.”

He can’t breathe as Lance’s long, warm fingers find his skin--the sides of his stomach, the soles of his feet, anywhere else that’s too sensitive to that frantic touch. Withering on the bed, his body trembles as sparks race through every nerve ending in his body. At one point, Keith’s laughs turn silent as his mouth remains open, back arching in an attempt to get away from Lance.

“I know all your weaknesses, Keith, you can’t win,” Lance replies with a chuckle as he finds a comfortable position resting on Keith’s stomach. Long fingers dance across pale skin. 

“Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal,” Keith manages to gasp out between laughing breaths. He wiggles on the bed, trying to escape from Lance’s dangerous hold, but it’s a waste of effort, and Keith must succumb to the tickles. “Lance, Lance, stop; I can’t breathe!”

“Only if you go ice skating with me!” Lance calls out his terms of surrender. Keith is splayed out on the bed underneath Lance as he straddles Keith’s stomach. His hands rest on Lance’s hips, fingers kneading into that brown skin. Heartbeat simmering down, Keith’s lungs finally have the air they desire.

“Fine. But if you make one remark when I inevitably fall on my face, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Not even a little one?” Lance cheekily asks, face leaning closer and closer. 

Keith raises an eyebrow, unamused. “The  _ couch _ , Lance, the cold, lonely couch.”

 

“Awww, your nose is already turning red from the cold.” Soft, white clouds puff in front of Lance’s face as he speaks, but Keith ducks his head, allowing his bangs to hide his red cheeks and numb skin.

A quiet chuckle is Lance’s reply to Keith’s unresponsive stance as he grabs Keith’s hands in his own in order to rub the life back into them. Keith had been the fool who forgot gloves when going to an outdoor skating rink, so he’s eternally grateful for Lance’s warmth. Wobbling on his skates, he settles his head onto Lance’s shoulder. The air nips at their skin, whipping Keith’s long hair into his face. A gray beanie protects Lance’s head and tops of his ears from the cold, a few short locks spilling out from under the fabric. 

“Why am I doing this?” Keith mumbles as Lance casually guides him to the ice. Families are scattered all around the rink; little kids racing around, trying not to bang into each other; couples holding hands as they skate a few laps, avoiding the speed demons. Every last one of them has some experience.

Keith can’t help but remember his father’s strong arms lifting him off the ice when the buzzer was too loud for his young ears and he’d been frozen in fright of what was to come. 

Lance turns his head slightly, cold nose pressing against Keith’s cold cheek. “Because you love me.”

“I must really love you then,” Keith replies but doesn’t budge from the edge separating him from the ice. 

Sensing Keith’s reluctance, Lance presses a quick kiss to his chapped lips, saying, “While you build up the courage, I’m going to take a lap or two, alright?”

He nods, balancing back and forth on his skates, and watches Lance cautiously touch the ice with his blades. Then he’s off, gliding across the scratched white surface, hands behind his back, as if he was born skating--though Keith knows he holds more love towards the ocean and swimming, but Lance seems to have mastered every skill that deals with water in any of its states of matter. 

When Lance passes Keith on the sidelines, he blows a kiss and winks, picking up speed. Lance jumps once a suitably sized area clears. Back straight, arms close to his chest, and body twirling in the air, he lands with his leg sweeping out behind him in an ending flourish. A few claps puncture the chilling air as the remaining families watch on with awe. Lance bows to his audience.

“What was  _ that _ !?” Keith exclaims as his mouth falls open when Lance comes to a skidding stop, flecks of shaved ice landing on Keith’s pants. 

“Three years of ice skating lessons with my sister,” he smiles, “I’m kinda sad I quit now.”    

Keith continues to juggle for words as he stuffs his cold hands underneath his armpits. “That--that was certainly something.”

A large, intoxicating grin explodes onto Lance’s face as his ego inflates. Cocking his hip, he places a hand on his waist. “Admit it; you’re impressed.”

“I am,” Keith can’t deny. Who the hell knew his boyfriend, one of the seal trainers at the Aquarium, is also an amateur ice skater… certainly not Keith, and they’ve been dating for almost six months.  

“So… you ready to try?” Lance bounces lightly on his skates. At this moment, Keith is just impressed he doesn’t fall. Lance’s enthusiasm is contagious, but Keith ardently shakes his head.  

“To jump? Are you fucking crazy?”

“Obviously  _ not  _ jumping,” Lance says between small laughing breaths, lips stretching wide into an unbreakable smile. “Skate with me.”

He holds out his gloved hand, blue eyes bright and cheeks pink from the cold. There’s a hopeful smile on his lips now as he gestures for Keith to follow him. Their fingers interlock. “Alright.” And Keith steps onto the ice for the first time since he was five. 

Lance leads him across the rink, skating backwards as he grips Keith’s hands, thumbs rubbing over his knuckles in encouragement. “See, you got this!”

“Don’t you dare let go,” Keith replies, legs trembling.

The pressure on Keith’s hands tightens as Lance drags him a little closer, blades scraping across the ice. “I got you, Keith; I’ll never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, and follow/bookmark the series if you'd like to read more:)


End file.
